Assassin's Creed: Shadow Doctrine
by Eagleshadow12
Summary: After losing his Father, Aaron is contacted by The People. They offer him a chance at more then just revenge. They offer redemption.


Aaron walked into the entrance at the back of the restaurant. He was dressed in a waiters uniform, black polo with the logo of the club on his right shoulder, with black dress pants. Once he stepped through the door, he grabbed a nearby apron and slipped it around his waist.

"Hey, do you work here?" Another arriving waiter asked him.

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Johnson need someone to cover his shift." Aaron answered.

The lie seemed to placate the other waiter, and he moved on. Although Aaron did work as a waiter, he didn't work at a place as near as nice as the Ariano Stake House. The only reason he was here tonight was because of The People.

The People. They were offering him a chance. Eight Months ago, Aaron's father had been gunned down in the street. All the evidence pointed towards one man. Kyler Clark.

Reminding himself of where he was, Aaron began looking for what he needed. He was in the prep area between kitchen and restaurant. In the back of his clouded mind, he knew he couldn't look for the knives, that would look suspicious. He'd have to improvise.

Turning slowly, he saw his chance. A young busboy was loading a plate of freshly grilled steak unto a servers plate. Aron strode up to him.

"Hey! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Aron shot at the busboy.

"Uhh, I was.."

Aaron didn't let him go on. "Table 5 wanted their steak over done! If you poked this thing, it looks like it would get up and run away! Get this back to the kitchen!" To prove his point he grabbed the steak knife and poked the sirloin. Red juice oozed out.

The busboy didn't stick around. He ran back into the kitchen, leaving Aaron with the knife.

He slipped his newly acquired weapon into his apron. As he was turning to the door to get into the dining area, he bumped into a young waitress. Smiling, he turned to apologize. She nodded, and told him to help her bring a tray of dishes out. Nodding, he grabbed the tray, and carried it out traditional waiter style into the dining area. Sights and sounds flooded him, nearly sending him back into his thoughts.

Everyday following his father's death, he remembered telling his family "Its gonna be OK. Dad's gonna get justice." At first when the cops found a suspect, Aaron's family jumped out of their stupor to see what would happen. Once the suspect was named, things moved quickly. Looking back on it, They moved a little to quickly. Kyler had been brought to trial. Despite excellent police work and rock-solid evidence, Kyler had walked out of the courthouse a free man. Justice was not be served that day.

His family took it hard, but Aaron spiraled downwards. He kept going over everything, over and over again. His hands shook as he remembered the noose he had finished tying when the doorbell rang. It was The People. And they had an offer that was just too sweet to resist.

The People needed Aaron. They needed him. When he asked what they wanted, They surprised him. "We want what you need." They told him. "And you need only one thing. Justice."

There. The scumbag's face snapped him out of his flashback. Aaron saw Kyler sitting at a table for two. His date was dressed in an expensive dress, laughing at something he had said. Aaron began his approach. Vague warnings flickered through his mind, about not approaching him directly in the restaurant, but all restraint and caution had left the station a long time ago.

At that exact moment, Kyler turned to look for a waiter, and their eyes met. In theory, Kyler shouldn't have recognized him. He hadn't paid a lot attention to Aaron's family during the trial, but perhaps it was Aaron's face. Anyone could have recognized that he was here for one man. Kyler knew it, and so did Aaron.

For a second, none of them moved. Then they both sprang into action. Kyler shot up, and ran for the door, signaling to a man siting nearby. At the same time, Aaron tipped the drinks off of the tray, and threw it at Kyler like a Frisbee.

As it happened, the man Kyler had signaled stood up and stepped into the path of the makeshift projectile, as he was pulling out a gun from his suit jacket. Bang.

Chaos erupted. Screaming Patrons and waiters alike surged for the doors. Aaron kept the knife close to his body as he swept up the gun drooped by Kyler's man. Turing for the doors, he gave chase.

The warnings the People had given him about Kyler's protection came back to him. They told him that he had powerful friends. Friends who happened to have access to a respectable amount of firepower. Friends who weren't afraid to kill.

Trying to keep this in mind, Aaron made his way out onto the open street, searching for his target. There! Across the way, a black Crown Victoria was parked in front of an alley way. Its rear street side door was open just enough for Aaron to see Kyler climb in. His view was soon obscured by another one of Kyler's hooded leather jacket goons steeping in front of the door.

As much as Aaron wanted Kyler dead, he didn't want to have kill anyone else. Even if he did shoot the guard, the door could be closed and the car vanishing into the night. However, there might be another option. Aaron raised the pistol, targeting the visible wheels.

Unknown to Aaron, the weapon Kyler's guard was reaching for was a heavily modified Sig Sauer P226. Among it's many modifications, a special trigger had been installed that fired the weapon with a mere whisper of a touch. Fortunately as Aaron was aiming a little high above the tire, he squeezed a little early. Instead of the bullet pinging against the wheel well, it popped the tire.

He switched to the back wheel, slightly surprised at his aim, and within two shots, was rewarded with a satisfying 'poof.'

By now the goons had figured what was happening, and Kyler exited the car through the door that led into the alley. Aaron raised the pistol to take a shot, and was surprised when the weapon jammed. Tossing the gun onto the street, he moved for the car.

Aaron didn't waist a movement as he jumped and slid across the roof of the car. He landed on the opposite side, where he saw Kyler turn behind a corner. However, again his view was blocked by the man in the hoodie.

For a moment Aaron debated how to get past him. He could try and stab him, but those thoughts went out the window when he saw the collapse-able night-stick on his opponent's side.

Then inspiration struck as Aaron remembered the driver. The front passenger door opened, with the driver quickly and quietly following.

Aaron suddenly turned and lashed out with his dominant foot, smashing the drivers head and wrist in between the door and the wall. The gun in his hand dropped.

About this same time, the man brought out his night-stick and lunged towards him.

Pretending that he was going for the fallen pistol, Aaron threw himself to the ground, forced himself to wait a moment, then rolled like a log into the moving man.

As luck would have it, the man's foot got caught between the ground and Aaron's body. He sailed into the car. His night-stick spinning off to the side.

Aaron stood up to go, when the man who had just went down, grabbed him by the ankle, and suddenly they were both on wrestling on the ground. Without adequate training on how to fight men bigger then him, Aaron ended up with his back on the ground, with the man's right hand wrapped around his throat.

Soon, Aaron would be blackout. If the man continued pressure, Aaron would never wake up. Kyler would get away, and Aaron would be dead. Another death in the family all because of one man.

Not an option.

In his state, Aaron wasn't thinking clearly, but while his hands were flailing around, they brushed against something. Fingers curling around the object, Aaron swung the object at the mans head. Would it be enough?

Kyler stood panting around the alley way corner. By now hopefully, James' little brat had been dealt with. Once he knew the kid was dead, he'd have to talk to the Supervisor, the whole family would have to go, the Reckoning must come forth.

As he started towards the corner, Jensen (or was it Hansen?) stepped around the corner. His hoodie pulled low over his face.

"About time! What took you so long to take care of the little b.." He didn't finish. A steak knife in one's solar plexus tended to make that hard.

Aaron let Kyler gently down to the ground. For a moment he looked at the man who had killed his father. His last breaths came fast and quick, spurting blood. He wondered if he should feel happy, but somehow he just felt, empty. Something in his head told him it was time to go.

He ran away, and didn't look back.

"Mr. Harris. Have you selected a new operator?" She asked.

Harris looked at the list of candidates from the Farm. They were all promising, the Assassins didn't turn out bad apples. At least, that's what he was supposed to believe. Recent events had led him, and some others to believe otherwise.

"Listen, about the list, I.." He trailed off as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Gregory. "Do you mind? This about the status of an operation that was supposed happen..." The woman nodded.

Harris answered the phone. "What is it?"

"Dude, you are never gonna believe this." Gregory, his techie began. "The kid, Aaron, he pulled it off. And he's still alive."

That gave Harris some pause. "What?'

"I looked at the tie camera footage, this kid is legit. He almost moves and acts like a fully trained Assassin. Not the cheap modern knock-offs who shoot anything that moves, but more like the good old stabby-stabby guys." Gregory said. "Man, with some training, I think this kid could give Ezio and Altair a run for their money."

"And his status?" Harris inquired.

"He's at home, I think we should give him the night off, He deserves it. Do we want to recruit him?"

"I'll let you know in a second."

Harris hung up. He turned to the woman. "About the new operator for our team, I think we just found exactly who we need."

She looked surprised. "Which one?"

"No, you misunderstand. Not from the Farm, but we just found a promising initiate." Harris corrected.

"Impossible. We haven't done that sort of thing for years, and.."

Harris interrupted."With all due respect Mrs. Miles, maybe this exactly what the Brotherhood needs."


End file.
